


囚籠

by Swimming_dragon



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimming_dragon/pseuds/Swimming_dragon
Summary: 有私設背景，並不屬於現在的社會體制。軍官田(A)X村(O)   带有伪斯德哥尔摩情结30歲田x18歲村因為是私設所以性格難免會有一點點的OOC，已盡量地把控人物性格。如覺得有OOC或覺得文章內容不適請點退出。
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 5





	囚籠

“今天……是第几天了？”一束阳光透过窗帘的缝隙照到幸村的手上。看着犹如纤细金线的光，幸村伸手想去抓住这束阳光。  
纵使这束阳光不可能触摸到，幸村依旧选择伸手去抓住它。那道若明若暗的阳光，是那样渺茫，就像幸村内心对外面世界仅存的一丝希望。幸村心存幻想地问自己：“真的想要出去吗？”阳光照耀在幸村左手无名指上的戒指，幸村默默放下自己想要追求光明的手。

过了很久，幸村听见了熟悉的声音。“噗。噗。”那是房间外军靴踩踏地板的声音。  
幸村不为所动地趴在床头，他毫无反应的，就像是没有灵魂的人偶把玩着自己从左手脱下的婚戒。  
“幸村，我回来了。”  
“……”幸村并没有回应那个男人，即使他是幸村的Alpha丈夫。  
见幸村並沒有理睬自己，男人转身把房间内的灯打开。  
灯亮的那一刻，幸村下意识闭眼去躲避灯光的照射。  
男人扫了一眼幸村，他注意到幸村把婚戒取下来。男人对着幸村单膝蹲下，不带任何理由就把幸村手掌心的戒指拿走。  
男人轻轻握住幸村的手，幸村就像是已经习惯一般对着男人伸出手指。男人用非常耐心的语气对幸村说：“我们结婚的戒指不要弄丢了。”说完，他小心地帮幸村重新戴上婚戒。  
见幸村没有反应，男人还想亲吻幸村佩戴婚戒的手指。  
幸村没有抽开手，他不敢反抗自己的丈夫。虽然他救了自己的命，同时他也如同枷锁禁锢自己的自由，幸村已经不记得他在这栋房子内呆多久了。  
“真田。我想出去。”真田的嘴唇正要碰到幸村手指的那一刻，幸村对真田说出今天的第一句话。  
真田慢慢抬起头，他看着面无表情的幸村，又看了一眼房间内的窗帘。真田眯起了眼，他注意到窗帘曾被拉开过。  
真田没有回应幸村的要求，而是看着他，非常真诚说：“幸村，你现在并不适合出去。如果你有什么想要的东西我会帮你带回来。”  
“……”幸村明白真田对要求自己出去的敷衍，他在真田的注視下慢慢地摸起自己的肚子，然后按上。  
真田並沒有继续让幸村按压自己的肚子，他顺势用左手揽住幸村的腰，右手让幸村的双腿合并后便抱起幸村。  
真田怀中的幸村也没有挣扎，他任由真田抱起自己，但幸村并不愿意看着真田。  
真田似乎习惯了幸村对自己冷淡的反应，他也很干脆地直接把幸村“放”到床上。  
幸村並沒有乖乖地坐在床上，反而像一滩软泥瘫在床上，他在故意和真田唱反调。  
“……”幸村知道真田在看着自己，他不想和真田有目光接触便默默地侧躺背对真田。  
真田在抱起幸村的时候觉得他的体重变轻了，于是真田发问道：“幸村。正好家里的食材用完了，你要跟我一起出去吗？”真田抛出球等幸村来接。  
幸村听见了真田说的话，但並沒有回应他，幸村自顾自地用手去抓床单。  
真田默认了幸村並沒有出去的想法，便起身说道：“我买完食材就会回来。”  
幸村慢慢地坐起身，他不想迫切地回答真田让真田觉得自己还想逃离这个家。于是等真田将要出门的那一刻，幸村回答道：“我跟你一起出去。”  
“好。”真田非常高兴地点了点头，他完全不担心幸村和自己出去会出逃。真田看了一眼自己手腕上的手表，对幸村说：“那先换衣服吧，换好我们就出去。”  
幸村无言地向真田点了点头。真田才放心地关上门。

真田走出门外，他並沒有直接去换下现在身上穿的军装，而是用手机拨打了一个电话。“喂，是我……”

幸村换好衣服后，他赤着脚轻轻贴到房间门前，他并不知道真田在房间外打电话，他只想查看一下门外的情况。幸村的耳朵贴在门前，他並沒有听见真田的声音，幸村心里只能希望真田没有在房间外偷偷站着，他走到窗前慢慢拉开窗帘，他不想被真田听到拉窗帘的声音。  
拉开窗帘后幸村沒能看见能倾射进房间的阳光，他抬头看向天空，幸村看不出现在是几点，他只能猜测出现在是下午。  
幸村的手还抓住窗帘，但是他就像察觉到真田要来一样警惕的转头。幸村最后看了一眼窗外，不舍地拉上窗帘。

“咔吧”真田开门后没有察觉幸村刚才做什么，他只看见幸村换好衣服后背对着自己坐在床上。  
“幸村，走吧。”  
听到真田的呼唤，幸村慢慢地转过头看了一眼真田，才下床走出房间。  
真田和幸村的家是复式型单栋楼房，幸村的房间在二楼，虽然幸村名义上是真田的Omega,却没有和真田同睡一个房间。在幸村看来，所谓的“家”只不过就是一个囚笼罢了。  
幸村走出房间后，他默默地看着真田背对自己用钥匙锁上自己房间的门，真田对幸村毫无防备的样子，幸村的手忍不住用力握拳。他颤抖地举起手想要从背后偷袭真田，但最终幸村並沒有下手，他已经没有好好吃东西很多天了。真田不会让幸村饿肚子，只是幸村并不愿意吃，他想过绝食自尽，但真田也不会给他自杀的机会。自从真田发现幸村有绝食的迹象每天都会陪伴幸村，在真田的注视下幸村只能勉强吃一点食物。  
等真田再次确认幸村房间的门锁好后，他转过头看幸村，幸村只是乖乖地站着。  
见真田看着自己，幸村就扭过头不想和他对视。  
真田这次並沒有由得幸村继续无视自己，他释放出自己的信息素并伸出双手按住幸村的双肩。  
幸村作为真田的Omega,他感受到自己Alpha放出信息素对自己进行威慑。他咬紧牙关，低下头，幸村坚决不与真田对视。真田不喜欢自己的Omega对自己有抗拒的表现，他看着低着头的幸村裸露的白皙后颈，他轻轻地抚摸幸村的后脖颈。  
幸村自认为自己不害怕真田，但是他的身体还是下意识的发抖。幸村只能感觉到真田的手指上的茧在上下抚摸自己的后脖颈。“唔！”幸村猛地抬起头，他的眼睛瞳孔放大。真田则放下手冷漠地看着一脸错愕的幸村。  
幸村动了动嘴唇，他颤抖地用手护住自己的后脖颈，真田刚刚伸手抚摸自己的后脖颈并不是想与自己调情，而是捏住他后脖颈上的“一块肉”属于幸村的Omega腺体，也是真田标记自己的地方。  
真田没有给幸村过多的时间安慰他被捏痛的后脖颈，而是拉住幸村的手腕带他下楼。  
真田不想对幸村动粗，他也从来没恶意打骂过幸村。在真田心中幸村就是自己深爱的Omega。但对于幸村有心想和自己保持距离这点，真田很苦恼，因为幸村已经怀孕三个月了。这次带幸村出去，真田也是担心幸村呆在家里闷坏了。

要出玄关时，真田把一顶黑色的鸭舌帽戴到幸村头上。幸村也没有抗拒，似乎戴上鸭舌帽更容易不与真田对视。  
帮幸村戴上帽子后真田则说出为幸村准备帽子的理由。“抱歉，幸村。你现在的身份，最好还是戴上帽子会比较好。”说着真田为幸村重新整理了他的外套衣领。  
“……”幸村只能对真田敷衍地点一下头，本来幸村可以毫无反应地面对真田，但是幸村不想被真田捏住标记的腺体，这对于Omega来说非常疼。  
开门后，幸村的眼神有重新恢复了光芒，虽然在独立的街区並沒有行人，但看着屋外的草坪幸村还是很高兴的，他终于走出了家门。作为一个终日被禁锢在里屋的人来说，幸村很开心能呼吸到室外的新鲜空气。  
“……”真田看到如此享受界外的幸村，他的心情五味杂陈。真田拍了拍幸村的后背，示意他快点上车。  
真田帮幸村打开车门，幸村也没有对真田表示顺手开车门的感谢，此时的他们就像再普通不过的情侣会开车出门约会一般。  
真田帮幸村关上车门后，才走回自己的驾驶座并关上车门。他看幸村在系安全带的时候不太方便，真田本来想伸手帮忙，但是就像和真田作对似的，幸村很轻松地就系好了安全带。  
真田只能系好安全带然后发动车子。

幸村心中已经在想如何趁这次和真田外出的机会逃离真田了，他认为真田只是临时起意想带自己出去，这对于幸村来说很被动。他并没有想过真田真的会带自己出去，幸村有些后悔这几天沒有很好的進食，他很担心自己逃跑时体力会跟不上。  
幸村悄悄的看了一眼正在认真开车的真田，他将头转向窗外，希望能记住从厌恶的囚笼的路，自己该如何离开。  
真田似乎察觉了幸村在想什么，他看了一眼看向窗外的幸村，说出了此行的目的：“我们去市区的百货大楼。路程有点远，如果累了你可以在车上睡一会。”  
“……”幸村并不给真田面子，他头都不回依旧看着车窗外的风景。  
真田倒也不介意，而是踩上油门将车开得更快了。

在路上，幸村看到了一个军人牵着一名女性的手，那名女性则很高兴地向军人展示左手无名指上的戒指，幸村猜测他们是一对夫妻。  
在R国，军人是Alpha最向往的职业，比起Beta从军和退伍，Alpha的福利都是最高的。比起Alpha和Beta，Omega不能选择从军，法律还定下了Omega不许堕胎的规定。  
幸村虽然有要逃离真田的念头，但他的内心很猶豫。他在很久前出现过孕吐的症状，虽然幸村并不知道自己是什么时候怀孕的，但近期自己的孕吐现象已经不再频繁。幸村並沒有把自己有孕吐的情况告诉真田，他很清楚如果自己将怀孕的事告诉真田，真田会用孩子的理由更把自己牢牢锁在他身边。幸村也不希望自己和真田有孩子，“应该是上次发情期来的时候……”幸村不再看窗外，他默默地低头用手摸自己的肚子。  
虽然真田是幸村的Alpha，但真田非常尊重幸村，並不會逼迫幸村和自己發生關係。反而一向都是幸村在發情期時才會找真田过渡發情期。幸村心里很迷茫，这个孩子反而是自己主动和真田做而得来的，真田什么都不知道。幸村很犹豫，除了限制自己的人身自由，真田並沒有做过很过分的事。幸村知道本国的法律不允许Omega堕胎，他也深知怀孕的Omega离开自己的Alpha的处境会非常艰难。想到这里，幸村的手不禁下意识地颤抖。  
真田一手操控方向盘，一手握住了幸村颤抖的手。  
幸村闭眼深吸一口气，他的手也不再颤抖，他感受到了真田的信息素。就像是给自己打了一针定心剂一般，幸村完全冷静下来。  
真田也很快地抽离了手，双手开车安全行驶，真田並不想在开车途中出任何意外。  
但也是因为真田的举动，更让幸村不再犹豫，他想离开真田，摆脱他的控制。幸村不想在那个所谓的“家”和真田过一辈子。幸村决定在这次出行逃离真田，然后下一步再去想办法做手术，将真田给自己的标记剔除，永远脱离真田的控制。

幸村看了一眼自己左手无名指的婚戒，他又想到了刚刚在路上看见的那对夫妻。真田同样也是R国的军人，而且非常优秀，不然自己的养父母不会让自己和真田有婚约。  
幸村从小是个孤儿，被家境殷实的养父母收养后在自己15岁与那年27岁的真田有了婚约。当时，养父母一直对幸村说，真田是一个非常优秀的人才，非常有爱国心的军人。但在幸村眼里，养父母只是看上了是作为少将的真田，自己也不过是他们迈进权利的一颗棋子罢了。幸村还记得5岁时养父母把自己领出孤儿院的时候和院长的对话，养父母对院长说“那个孩子是你们院里最好看的一个。”院长则笑呵呵地对养父母说自己一定会成为一个非常出色的Omega。,幸村从成为养父母孩子的那天开始受到的所有教育都是有关Omega的。然而，就像是被写好的剧本一样，幸村分化成Omega,养父母则如愿地为幸村挑选未来的Alpha丈夫。  
虽然成年的法定年龄是18岁，但是国家规定16岁后Omega便可以结婚。结婚后的第三天，幸村回门。从那天开始，幸村的人生轨迹就改变了。  
幸村并不知道自己的养父母与邻国勾结交易，据真田所说，有人想置养父母一家与死地，包括身为养子的自己。  
幸村被真田抱着带离了燃烧的火场，幸村看着身后的家宅燃着熊熊火光，“他们都死了吗？”  
真田此时灰头土脸，他还是回答背上幸村的话：“宅内的人全都被杀了。包括……”真田没有把幸村父母的死讯直接说出，他怕幸村难过。  
幸村明白了真田的言外之意，但他丝毫没有表现出难过的样子，他的头靠着真田的肩，淡淡的回答：“都死了啊……”  
真田把幸村抱到了一个隐秘的角落然后才把幸村放下，他叮嘱幸村哪里都不要去，就在这里等他。

幸村咬了咬牙，他非常后悔回忆这段过去。如果当时自己选择没有听真田的话而是离开，就不会有现在被真田控制的局面。幸村的头慢慢倚靠在车窗旁，他看着认真开车的真田，还是陷入了那天被真田带走的回忆。  
当时，幸村一直在角落等待真田，真田找到自己后，先打晕了自己。然后，等自己醒后真田就告诉自己：养父母被仇敌和邻国的战乱分子暗杀了，似乎是因为牵扯到利益矛盾。国家认为自己的养父母有投敌的嫌疑，但如今养父母都死了无法定罪，真田自己也受到了降职。这一切都是真田说给自己的，幸村并不在意养父母死亡的真实性，他看着陌生的环境，也就是自己现在所呆的“囚笼”，问：“这里是？”  
真田很深情地握着幸村的双手，他回答道：“我调职了，帝国把我派到现在所属的这个市区。这里我们的新家，以后只有我们两个人了，我们会一直在一起。”  
“真田，你降职，是因为我的父母吗？”  
真田愣了一下，然后点了一下头。  
当时幸村还很单纯的以为真田是因为被降职而无法住与自己住婚房，把自己带到这栋房子。“感觉新家没有生活的气息啊，我们出去买点东西重新置扮一下新家吧？”幸村单纯地对真田说道。  
真田沉默了一下，他非常严肃地看着幸村。他思考了许久，对幸村说：“幸村，你现在已经是个死人了。”  
“嗯？”幸村歪了下头，他怀疑自己听错了。  
真田松开了握住幸村的手，他有些犹豫，最后还是选择告诉自己的Omega事情的真相：幸村已经被国家认定死于那场大火中了。而真田之所以带幸村来新家是因为养父母的仇敌认为幸村並沒有死，并扬言要杀掉幸村。  
幸村对养父母並沒有感情，他知道养父母只把自己当做棋子，但幸村很清楚自己已经被收养，养父母仇敌依旧会想杀掉自己。  
见幸村的脸色不是很好，真田把幸村的一缕碎发勾到耳后，他轻轻按住幸村的手臂对幸村说：“没事的，我会保护你。”  
“谢谢你，真田。”当时幸村还很庆幸自己的Alpha愿意和自己在一起共渡难关，对幸村来说真田是自己唯一信任的人。幸村慢慢把头靠上真田的肩，这几天幸村根本没有好好休息，他眨了眨眼然后闭上眼睛。  
真田似乎很满意幸村亲近自己的举动，虽然结婚当晚自己就标记了幸村，但幸村对真田的态度不冷不热，真田甚至以为是自己与幸村上床时过于粗暴。真田摸了摸幸村柔软的头发，说：“没事的，只要你不出去，就没有人会伤害你。”  
“？……”幸村睁开眼睛，他没有继续靠着真田，他不明白真田说的意思。  
真田见一脸不明所以的幸村，解释到：“只要你一直呆在这里，就不会出事。无论是国家的人，还是你父母的仇敌，都不会有人找到你，伤害你。”  
幸村越听这话越不理解，他张了张嘴，但他不知道该对真田说什么。幸村一开始还相信真田作为自己的Alpha不会做出囚禁自己的事，他试着试探真田的态度：“真田，我不能出家门吗。”  
真田没有完全否定幸村，他只是说：“最好不要。”但这句话让幸村误解，也因此让幸村相信真田对自己说的“不出家门”只是一时避风头而已。

在某日，幸村睡醒后，他看见真田并不在家，他看着家门陷入了沉思。幸村就像是不知风险硬要打开魔盒的潘多拉，此时幸村看见门把就像是已经被好奇心蛊惑的潘多拉，他想打开魔盒，打开自己家的家门。  
幸村的手慢慢伸向门把手。  
“真田？”打开门后，幸村看见真田站在门外。  
“真田，我以为你不在家……”  
真田没有给幸村解释的机会，他非常冷漠地用手背打晕幸村，然后接住了要倒地的幸村后，真田把幸村抱回屋，并关上门。  
自从那次，幸村再也没有主动出过房间，更不要说下楼，甚至出门了。只要真田不在家他就被锁在房间里。

“呼…呼……”幸村突然觉得呼吸困难，他痛苦地用手握住自己胸。因为自己的婚戒让幸村回忆往事反而让幸村非常难受。  
真田一看幸村情况不对，马上停下车并把幸村座位的车窗打开。据真田对幸村的印象，以及养父母的告知，幸村並沒有任何的生理疾病，婚前的婚检也表明幸村並沒有任何问题。真田马上排除了是突发心脏病和哮喘的问题。真田的车上也没有放任何香精之类的物品，真田猜幸村并不是过敏。  
幸村见真田非常焦急地把自己的安全带解开，他张嘴大口地呼吸空气，他颤抖对真田摆了摆手，说：“你不要过来，我没事。”  
“……”真田停住了，他看着逐渐恢复下来的幸村。他默默地从副驾驶前的抽屉取出一瓶水，真田用力地拧开瓶盖，然后将水递给幸村。  
幸村的内心並不想接过真田递过来的水，但是自己作为Omega,身体似乎本能地相信自己的Alpha，幸村不由自主地接过了真田递过来的水。  
幸村看着刚开盖的水，又看了一眼真田。“……”最终在真田的注视下，幸村喝下了一口水。  
“唔。”自己的身體就像和自己作對一眼，幸村感到一阵恶心，身体又出现了孕吐的反应。刚刚饮下的水被幸村吐到了车窗外。  
幸村皱着眉，他趴在车窗边干呕。真田心疼地拍着幸村的后背，他当然幸村現在的症狀是正常的孕吐反應，但真田裝作什麼都不知道。

真田一次提早回家后发现幸村对自己反应很不寻常，幸村除了发情期很少主动地想靠近自己，但真田很疑惑明明幸村的发情期才结束不酒，真田说不上那种奇怪的感觉。他只能在给幸村的食物里下了少量剂量的安眠药，然后带沉睡的幸村去自己最信任的医生那边检查身体，随后医生告诉真田，幸村是怀孕了，并告诫真田不要给怀孕的Omega摄入安眠药。真田並沒有把得知幸村怀孕的消息告诉幸村本人，他另有想法，让幸村发现自己怀孕会比自己告诉他这个消息好很多。  
当真田得知幸村怀孕的时候非常高兴，刚好幸村已经满18岁，成年时的发情期而主动地找自己受孕，这对真田来说是再好不过的事了。

幸村在车窗外干呕了一会，他有些勉强地坐回车内，他不想被真田拍背催吐，幸村觉得真田在同情自己。  
真田没有和幸村说话，他见幸村自己系上了安全带发动了车子。  
真田开车的车速没有刚出门时那样快，真田担心幸村觉得车内空气闷又怕幸村觉得车外的风冷，便说：“会不会冷？如果不舒服的话，我们就回家。”  
幸村不想错过难得出行可以逃离真田的机会，他嘴硬地回绝了真田：“我只是想起了我们结婚时的事。”  
真田没有回答，他认真的开车看着前方的路。  
幸村看真田很冷静，心里的无名火就像爆发一般，他冷冷地说道：“……让我非常恶心。”   
虽然幸村嘴上说的话並沒有指代什么事，但真田听懂了幸村的意思。真田並沒有生气，他完全可以在幸村对自己说气话时突然刹车震慑一下幸村，但他还是继续向前开车，就当幸村没说过这句话。  
真田的车快开到市区了，此时，他衣服口袋内的电话响了。真田双手掌握方向盘，他並没有直接放手去拿手机，而是问幸村：“幸村，你可以帮我把衣服口袋内的手机拿出来吗？”  
“……”一开始，幸村还带有一些犹豫，后来幸村转念一想自己乖乖听话会让真田放松对自己的看护，这样逃离真田的几率会更高。  
幸村帮真田取出手机后，赫然看见手机屏幕上写着“长官”的备注。显然是真田的上司打来的电话。  
真田看了一眼手机电话的备注，他快速靠着路边停车，然后接过幸村手中的手机，下车才接通回复长官的电话。  
幸村在车内看着真田向手机那头的长官鞠躬道歉自己因开车而接迟了长官的电话，幸村对真田和他上司要谈的内容没任何兴趣，他把注意力都放到了前方的花店。幸村并不知道现在处于市区还是郊外，但他看了看车外在打电话的真田，他突然觉得自己逃离真田的机会来了。  
幸村打开车门走下车，他走到正在打电话的真田旁边。幸村用手指轻轻碰了一下真田的手臂，他小声地对真田说：“真田，我想去前面的花店看看。”  
真田听见了幸村说的话，但他似乎把注意力都放在了电话那头的上司上，他目测了花店的距离后对幸村点了点头。  
幸村非常惊讶，他只是侥幸试探真田的态度，没想到平时对自己看管慎严的真田居然同意自己一个人独自去花店。“或许是因为花店的距离确实不远吧？”在征得真田的同意后，幸村并不敢马上加快步伐也不敢回头看真田，而是装作只是去看看花店的态度慢慢走。幸村也告诉过真田自己很喜欢花草，或许是因为这个原因真田才同意自己先去花店的。幸村盘算着自己逃离真田后该做什么，却不知道自己背后的真田早已放下了手机电话在默默的注视着自己的一举一动。

幸村走到花店后，为了不让真田察觉自己有逃跑的举动，他刻意地转身对真田挥了挥手，幸村看见真田边打电话边与自己挥手，才放下心走进花店。  
花店的店员一看见幸村便热情地迎上来，同样作为Omega的花店店员感觉到幸村已经被Alpha标记了，她看见幸村与真田打招呼，便八卦的问道：“需要买什么花送给您的先生呢？”  
“他不是我的……”幸村一开始还想解释自己和真田的关系，但眼尖的花店店员已经看见了自己左手的婚戒，便搪塞道：“那个，给我包一束天堂鸟吧。我的丈夫就在那边打电话，他等会就会过来付款。”  
“好的，那您……”店员礼貌地对幸村鞠了一躬，她抬头时幸村就不在花店了。

幸村拉低了要外出时真田给自己戴上的黑色鸭舌帽，幸村觉得自己非常幸运，真田把帽子给自己只是为了怕养父母的仇敌有可能会认出自己，也更方便自己躲过路人的视线与他们对视。  
幸村喘着气跑到了一家药店，他被真田关了太久了，对于这一段小跑都算得上是“剧烈运动”了。  
“呼，呼。请问……有没有避孕药？”幸村单手扶着腰，一手撑着药店的柜台。  
“……”药店的柜员先站起身扫了一眼幸村，作为一个Beta他并不能准确判断幸村是否被标记。但和幸村对视的时候，柜员就先入为主的认为幸村是个急需避孕的Omega。但柜员还是取出了避孕药。  
幸村喘着气看着柜台上的避孕药，他从左手无名指上取下真田送自己的婚戒放到柜台上。“抱歉，我並沒有现金支付，用这个戒指可以吗？…”  
幸村想买避孕药的原因是想吃药让自己自然流产，虽然幸村并不知道吃避孕药对于已经怀孕的Oemga是否还有效果。  
本来柜员是决定售卖幸村避孕药的，直到幸村取下婚戒，作为Beta的柜员猜到了事情的严重性，“这个婚戒看起来价值不菲，或许这个漂亮的Omega是被迫和某个Alpha发生了关系。”柜员猜想着，并将戒指推到幸村那边。“抱歉，避孕药不能卖给你。”说着柜员收回了避孕药。  
“……谢谢。”幸村猜到了Beta柜员看见婚戒后不会卖给自己避孕药，便离开了药店。

幸村拿上婚戒后没有立刻带上，而是把戒指放到了外套口袋里。幸村此时就像被人浇了一盆凉水，他觉得路人看自己的眼神都就像冷枪想把自己刺穿。  
幸村没有目的地乱走，不小心撞上了一个Alpha。  
“喂，你看路啊！”Alpha很不满幸村撞到自己还不在第一时间给自己道歉。  
“……”幸村抬起头，他的眼睛失去了光，他又感受到当初呆在房间内的绝望。  
“你。”Alpha与幸村对视后，虽然觉得幸村是个长得不错的Omega,但他感受到标记幸村的Alpha的信息素对自己的威慑。  
“明明Alpha都不在身边，怎么还会这样！真是衰。”Alpha不想受到真田信息素的壓迫，只能悻悻地拍了拍自己的衣服离开，边走还边不怀好气地说：“一个被标记的Omega到处乱跑算什么，晦气。”

幸村突然才发现，现在自己根本没办法一个人逃离。他的希望被眼前残酷的现实打碎，“我还能去哪？去花街吗？”幸村並不想以卖身自甘堕落赚钱，但他连逃离真田的本金都没有。幸村心里很清楚：没有人会援助一个怀着孕逃出来的Omega,他不知道自己逃离真田是否正确，毕竟真田从没对自己施暴，也没有主动找自己发生关系，而自己才是找真田渡过发情期的那个，主动且自愿与真田发生关系的也是自己。似乎在结婚后也是真田在迁就自己的任何事。  
“我这是……爱真田吗？”幸村不知道自己到底对真田存在什么样的感情，他厌恶真田把自己关在房间，但真田从未对自己不好。幸村站在原地，他摸了一下自己没有显怀的肚子，他笑着摇了摇头。

“幸村？你没有选到合适的花吗？”真田一直站在车前等待着在花店的幸村回来。  
“选到了，去付钱吧，真田。”  
“嗯。”  
上车前，真田注意到幸村的左手没有戴自己送他的婚戒。真田並沒有直接明说，而是按住了幸村的肩膀，示意他不要动。  
幸村不在就像之前那样抗拒真田，此时的他就像失去灵魂的人偶痴痴地让真田操控。真田用心地帮幸村整理衣领，然后拍了拍他的肩，似乎是衣服上沾上了什么东西。  
当真田帮幸村整理好着装后，幸村抬起头，他看着自己的丈夫。幸村觉得非常可笑，自己的Alpha完全不知道自己要逃离，而是像个痴情男儿一直站在车旁等待自己回归。  
真田贴心地帮幸村拉开车门，幸村並沒有像刚出门的时候对真田爱搭不睬，而是转身对真田说：“真田，谢谢。”  
真田只是对幸村点了一下头，然后关上车门。  
当幸村回到真田身边的那一刻，幸村仿佛又回到囚笼之中，他不再渴望所谓的外界和自由。幸村所期待的希望就像黑暗中比星辰还要渺小的光亮，而他的眼睛里的希望之火已经被无情地浇灭了。  
真田和幸村结婚了，幸村永远都是真田的Omega，而真田永远是幸村的囚笼。

【END】

不是很重要的話：這是一篇放飛自我的短篇，寫囚禁梗仿佛讓我打開了新世界的大門。在我的認知裡SY雙方是不太適合寫囚禁這個題材的文，但經過群裡的群友指【蠱】引【惑】我覺得她們說的觀點很有意思。  
在這裡也要說明一下，這個ABO設定的社會背景，A和B對O的歧視嚴重，在他們的觀點就是O就是要乖乖相夫教子。  
真田是愛幸村的，但是他的愛和保護變得扭曲了，不過他沒有肉體傷害過村，村和田也是正經結婚，發生關係的初夜也是幸村自願的。而只有發情期的時候田才會和幸村DO，真田不會去強迫幸村。真田對幸村那麼好，為什麼幸村還想逃離？因為他失去了自由，畢竟被關起來對於村來說是精神上的折磨。所以當時寫的時候覺得自己非常後媽。  
【村廚覺得看這篇文不生理不適可以拉黑屏蔽我。或者，你覺得這篇文非常OOC有問題，覺得囚禁根本不適合SY，也可以屏蔽我。】  
天堂鳥的花語：自由  
这篇文……如果喜歡就評論吧，我只祈求LOF不屏蔽文了，卑微放個AO3鏈接。


End file.
